Be Yours
by SungRaeYoo
Summary: [BE BRIGHT'S SEQUEL RATED M] Mingyu dan Wonwoo memang sudah punya status resmi, namun sebagaimanapun itu, Wonwoo masih susah menghilangkan rasa canggungnya di hadapan Mingyu. Meanie, GyuWon, MinWon, Mingyu x Wonwoo, Seventeen, BL, mature content RAE BIKIN FF NC PERDANA WUAHAHAH


**Be Yours**

Kim Mingyu | Jeon Wonwoo | de el el | Meanie | GyuWon | SEVENTEEN

Genre romance asam manis _like always_

Ratingnya M BENERAN SERIUSS

Plagiat? _Kesenangan boleh dipikul, dosa jinjing sendiri /?_

 **WARNING !**

.

 _ **DIDEDIKASIKAN UNTUK PARA READER YANG SUDAH MENODONG DENGAN REQUESTAN FF RATED M HEHEHEH, HERE YOU GO… INI ENGGAK HOT KAYANYA SOALNYA DAKU MASIH AMATIRAN, JADI MOHON MAAF~**_

.

.

 **[Be Bright's Sequel]**

.

* * *

Wonwoo mendadak gugup saat dia mendengar deru motor yang sangat dia kenal. Cepat-cepat dia bercermin dan menilai apakah yang ia kenakan aneh atau tidak, bergumam macam-macam sambil merapikan sedikit rambutnya yang poninya sudah panjang hampir menuju mata. Deringan bel rumah yang tiba-tiba masuk ke pendengaran pun sontak membuat namja kurus itu terlonjak. Dia tau siapa yang sedang ada di depan rumahnya, tengah menunggu. Setelah meyakinkan diri, Wonwoo berlari kecil, membukakan pintu dan melihat sosok tinggi menjulang di depannya tersenyum konyol, dengan jaket gelap dan rambut berantakan, namja jangkung itu menyapa Wonwoo duluan.

"Hai sayang," saapan itu membuat Wonwoo jadi geli.

Melihat gigi gingsul yang menyembul keluar itu membuat Wonwoo mencibir, "Apasih," sahutnya galak.

"Baru datang sudah dimarahi," Mingyu memelas dan mengekor langkah Wonwoo sambil membawa ransel dan helmnya masuk ke dalam rumah, menatap punggung sempit kekasihnya itu dan perlahan menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

"Habis mukamu begitu sih," jawab Wonwoo asal sambil membuka kulkas. Mengambil sebuah tempat minum besar yang berisi jus beri sebelum mengambil gelas kaca.

"Mukaku kenapa?" Mingyu bertanya lagi, menguntit Wonwoo yang sedang ada di dapur.

Wonwoo tampak berfikir sembari menuang jus berwarna ungu gelap itu ke dalam gelas, "Hemm…"

"Tampan?"

Buru-buru Wonwoo mendelik lucu, "Pede sekali."

Detik berikutnya Mingyu tertawa dan menerima gelas berisi jus beri yang disodorkan Wonwoo. Namja itu tahu saja kalau Mingyu sedang haus, bagaimana tidak, 15 menit dari rumahnya agar bisa sampai di rumah Wonwoo.

"Sini!" Mingyu buru-buru menarik lengan kurus pacarnya sebelum namja itu kabur ke dapur lagi. dan Wonwoo kali ini tidak menolak, dengan perlahan dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh besar Mingyu yang baru saja melepas jaketnya. Dengan setelan kemeja warna biru muda dan celana jeans, Wonwoo bisa mencium bau parfumnya.

Ini sudah masuk bulan ke 2 mereka berpacaran, namun Wonwoo yang batu masih saja jadi batu. Dan Mingyu yang takut kelinci tetap saja takut kelinci. Tak banyak berubah selain Wonwoo yang mendadak bisa jadi imut-manja dan Mingyu yang berkurang kenakalannya lalu menjadi super _clingy_ di hadapan Wonwoo.

"Jadi kenapa? Kau belum membalas pesanku ketika aku tanya kenapa kau menyuruhku menginap hmm?" Mingyu mengusap kepala Wonwoo, mencium aroma shampoo lemon yang biasa digunakannya.

"Tidak suka memang?" Wonwoo menjawab ketus, diambilnya gelas jus milik Mingyu yang masih berisi setangah sebelum diteguknya beberapa kali.

Mingyu mengerucutkan bibir lalu menarik pipi Wonwoo yang lembut membuatnya mengaduh.

"Aku bertanya bukan karena aku tidak suka, aku bertanya karena aku ingin tahu, Wonwoo," jawabnya.

Wonwoo meletakkan gelas jusnya sebelum menyender pada pundak Mingyu yang kokoh, "Ayah dan ibu pergi ke rumah nenek, aku tidak ikut."

Dahi Mingyu mengerut, "Bohyuk?"

"Bocah itu sedang ada camp sekolah, 3 hari. jadi aku sendirian," jawab Wonwoo sembari mengusap-usap punggung tangan Mingyu yang ukurannya lebih besar dari miliknya.

Mendengar jawaban kekasihnya, Mingyu hanya minggumamkan kata 'oh' saja, lalu mengamati Wonwoo yang sedang nyaman menyender padanya.

"Kalau tidak mau ditinggal sendirian, kenapa tidak ikut orang tuamu saja?" tanya Mingyu lagi dan kini Wonwoo langsung berbalik, memandang Mingyu dan menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Aku enggak suka obrolan orang-orang tua," jawabnya sambil mengerutkan alis.

Mingyu tertawa kali ini, dia mengangguk dan membenarkan jawaban Wonwoo, keduanya tertawa. Cukup lama mereka ngobrol di atas sofa putih tersebut sampai Wonwoo mengeluh lapar. Orang tuanya pergi pagi-pagi sehingga tak sempat membuatkan Wonwoo makanan, padahal mereka tahu kalau anaknya ini tidak bisa memasak. Nah, datangnya Mingyu ke rumah juga untuk ini.

"Mau makan apa?"

Wonwoo melongokkan kepalanya pada kulkas dan melihat betapa penuhnya benda persegi panjang tersebut, "Aku mau suhi!"

"Tumben," Mingyu membuka cabinet dapur setelah Wonwoo mengijinkan kekasihnya tersebut untuk menggunakan sepenuhnya dapur rumahnya daripada Wonwoo tidak jadi makan, "Aku pakai ayam saja ya, kau kan tidak bisa makan ikan."

Senyuman tipis tercipta di bibir Wonwoo yang merah, dia tersenyum kecil mengingat betapa Mingyu paling mengerti dirinya. Apa makanan kesukaannya, apa yang tidak bisa dia makan, apa yang Wonwoo butuhkan, dan apa yang Wonwoo inginkan. Mingyu benar-benar bisa mengerti semuanya.

"Jangan menatapku begitu, Jeon Wonwoo…," Mingyu terkekeh kecil saat dia merasa ada yang memperhatikan dirinya dari balik punggung.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Wonwoo saat tahu Mingyu memergokinya.

"Kalau mau memelukku, peluk saja, mau menyentuhku juga sentuh saja, kita sudah pacaran, jangan canggung begitu," Mingyu melirikkan matanya pada Wonwoo yang dengan diam menunggu di kursi meja makan.

"Kau itu benar-benar pede," desis Wonwoo sembari memalingkan wajah, kini dia sibuk ngemil buah stroberi yang dia ambil dari kulkas.

Mingyu hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman yang membuat Wonwoo entah kenapa jadi salah tingkah, "Kalau mau masak ya masak saja, aku menunggumu disini," lanjut Wonwoo lagi.

"Sebentar dong tukang ngomel," Mingyu menggulung sushi tersebut dengan roll dan menampakkan wajah puas saat benda silinder tersebut tampak tergulung dengan sempurna.

Namja jangkung itu berbalik, menyodorkan sepotong kecil sushi di tangan kanannya dan menyuruh Wonwoo membuka mulut, "Cobalah."

Setelah mengedip beberapa kali, Wonwoo membuka mulut kecilnya dan memasukkan gulungan kecil itu pelan-pelan, menguyahnya dan mengangguk-angguk dengan mata berbinar, rasanya enak dan Wonwoo mengacungkan kedua jempolnya yang langsung dibalas dengan cengiran puas oleh Mingyu.

Beberapa potong sushi dan jajjangmyeon menjadi menu makan malam mereka, dan Wonwoo benar-benar puas setelah menghabiskan 1 porsi penuh mie dan 5 potong sushi yang langsung tandas. Dan Mingyu memandanginya dengan perasaan lega. Setidaknya Wonwoo memang harus makan sedikit lebih banyak, badannya itu susah gemuk dan tubuh Wonwoo yang ringan seperti lidi kadang membuatnya prihatin.

.

* * *

"Aku akan cuci piringnya, kau mau mandi tidak?" Wonwoo berdiri, mengambil piring dan gelas kotor sebelum meletakkannya di atas washtafel.

Mingyu ikut berdiri saat Wonwoo menggulung lengan bajunya, bersiap mencuci piring kotor.

"Aku mau menunggumu saja," Mingyu tersenyum kecil, sebelum memilih melingkarkan lengan berototnya di perut Wonwoo yang rata membuat pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu berjengit kaget.

"Mingyu…"

Entah kenapa namja bersurai coklat itu malah mengeratkan pelukannya, "Hmm?"

"Aku susah bergerak kalau kau begini," gumamnya pelan, tangan kanan yang sebelumnya terulur untuk mengambil sponge cuci piring jadi batal ketika dia merasakan nafas hangat kekasihnya menyapu tengkuk dan leher.

"Sebentar...," Mingyu memohon, dan Wonwoo tak mau menolaknya.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Wonwoo menunda kegiatan mencucinya dan memilih untuk mengusap lengan berotot kekasihnya tersebut, dia tersenyum kecil, dengan rona merah yang menjalar di sekitar pipinya, "Kenapa sih?"

"Tidak, hanya merindukanmu saja."

Wonwoo tertawa kecil, "Jangan _cheesy_ begini dong, aku jadi merinding. Lagipula bagaimana bisa kau bilang merindukanku, kita sudah berdua disini, kau aneh."

Ciuman singkat ditujukan pada bagian belakang telinga Wonwoo, membuat namja itu menunduk dan meronta kecil di dalam pelukan si dominan.

"Pacarku ini bawel sekali," Mingyu mengendus lagi, kali ini bibirnya menyentuh tengkuk, mengecupnya singkat, "Aku jadi semakin ingin mengurungmu tahu!"

Wonwoo mengerutkan kening dan menahan nafasnya di saat yang bersamaan saat telinganya kembali dijamah bibir tebal tersebut, tubuhnya jadi terbawa suasana. Segala sifat galaknya menghilang dan dirinya tak menolak saat Mingyu memutar tubuhnya, menyudutkannya pada kebinet dapur dan menatap matanya dalam-dalam.

Bohong sekali kalau Wonwoo bilang dia tidak merasa gugup.

Meskipun ini sudah hampir lewat 2 bulan, Wonwoo belum bisa membiasakan dirinya jika Mingyu menyentuhnya, rasanya badannya mendadak jadi panas dan sendinya mati tiba-tiba.

"Aku benar-benar penasaran," Mingyu menggantung ucapannya, sebelah tangan kirinya merengkuh pinggang dan tangan kanannya membelai pipi Wonwoo yang halus seperti buliran tepung di atas mochi. Merasakan rasa hangat pada pipinya, membuat Wonwoo membalas tatapan mengintimidasi itu, meluluhkan Mingyu yang menyumpahi dirinya sendiri agar tidak segera membawa Wonwoo ke sofa terdekat atau lebih parahnya lagi dia akan mengurung Wonwoo di atas meja makan.

"…kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu?"

Wonwoo tertawa kecil dan memberanikan diri untuk menyentuhkan tangannya pada pinggang Mingyu, berusaha memeluk, "Kenapa kau malah tanya padaku?"

"Lalu?"

Dengan gerakan pelan, Wonwoo meremas kemeja kekasihnya lalu membau wangi parfum pria yang begitu dikenalinya baunya segar seperti air laut yang disinari cahaya matahari, "Aku juga sama penasarannya denganmu, kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu juga."

Gigi-gigi Wonwoo yang rapi terlihat di hadapan Mingyu membuat namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya, menciumi kening dan pelipis Wonwoo hingga dia merasa kekasihnya tersebut melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Mingyu sepenuhnya.

Mingyu masih sibuk dengan Wonwoo yang terlihat berkali-kali lebih manis dihadapannya sementara Wonwoo susah payah menyembunyikan rasa malunya dalam-dalam dan memilih menikmati pelukan yang membuatnya menghangat.

Beberapa menit kemudian Mingyu melonggarkan pelukannya, menundukkan sedikit tubuh jangkungnya agar sepadan dengan tinggi Wonwoo hingga kini dia bisa melihat wajah merah kekasihnya dengan begitu jelas. Pertama diciumnya sebentar bibir merah Wonwoo yang langsung membuat rasa terkejut menyerang syaraf-syaraf di sekujur tubuh kurus tersebut.

"Hentikan canggungmu itu, Jeon Wonwoo," Mingyu membelai bibir tipis yang basah itu dengan ibu jarinya membuat Wonwoo malu bukan main.

"A..apa?"

"Kita sudah pacaran, aku milikmu sepenuhnya. Jangan malu-malu begitu, kau jadi kelihatan menggemaskan tahu!"

Wonwoo memukul manja punggung Mingyu sebagai wujud kekesalannya, "Habisnya, aku malu sekali kalau kau melihatku begitu."

Tawa kecil muncul lagi sebelum dia memaksa Wonwoo agar mau bertatapan lagi dengannya, "Kan aku sudah bilang, kalau mau memelukku peluk saja, kalau mau menciumku, kau tinggal menciumku saja, aku tidak mau kau menahan dirimu di hadapanku."

Dengan keberanian yang dia kumpulkan, jemari lentik Wonwoo menelusuri pipi tirus kekasihnya dan dia bergumam pelan, "Boleh ya?"

Mingyu menaikkan alis, "Apa?"

"Mm… menciummu?"

Tanpa diduga, wajah itu malah makin mendekat, "Silahkan."

Namja bersurai hitam itu mendekatkan bibir tipisnya, menempelkan bibir keduanya dengan perlahan dan membuat Mingyu tersenyum di antara ciuman Wonwoo yang lembut. Hanya beberapa detik, namun cukup memompa denyutan jantung Wonwoo hingga berdetak tidak karuan. Dan lebih berantakan lagi irama jantungnya saat Mingyu mendesak, memagut bibirnya penuh, membawanya dalam lumatan yang basah dan berirama.

Bagaimanapun juga, Wonwoo akan jadi pihak yang didominasi, dia bahkan hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya dan menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri saat bibir kekasihnya bergerak dengan sedikit liar di atasnya, melakukan apapun yang bisa dia lakukan dengan sedikit tidak sabaran, namun masih menimbulkan kesan lembut yang nyaman di diri Wonwoo.

Mingyu mendorong tengkuk Wonwoo, menyesap bibir bawahnya, dan melumatnya pelan-pelan. Bibir tipis yang mulai memerah itu membalas segala apa yang dilakukan Mingyu sebisanya, memiringkan kepala dan ikut bergerak pelan-pelan. Rasanya masih canggung meskipun Mingyu bilang dia tak perlu malu.

"Mmphh… ahh…," Mingyu mengumpat dalam hati sekaligus bersorak saat akhirnya bibir itu terbuka, cukup lebar hingga lidahnya bisa masuk, saling membelit bertukar liur dengen kepala yang bergerak liar, mendadak udara di sekitar mereka berdua jadi terasa pengap.

"Ughh…," Wonwoo merintih, lebih-lebih saat lidah Mingyu menelusuri segala isi mulutnya, masih bergerak dan seenaknya sendiri menaikkan tensi membuat telinga Wonwoo ikut-ikutan merah dan panas.

Mingyu tahu Wonwoo itu manis, galak dan terkadang masuk dalam kategori imut. Namun sisi yang paling Mingyu sukai adalah Jeon Wonwoo yang seksi, seperti sekarang, saat Mingyu membuka matanya dan melihat seseorang di hadapannya tengah menutup mata dengan nafas terengah dan bibir membengkak yang membalas lumatannya, Mingyu berumpah dia bisa jadi gila pelan-pelan.

Suara kecipakan itu berhenti setelah sekian lama, Mingyu berganti, mengecapi leher dan garis rahang Wonwoo yang tegas. Meninggalkan satu bercak merah di lehernya dan kini sukses membuat Wonwoo meloloskan desahannya, bebas dan tanpa penghalang.

"Lihat aku, Wonwoo…," suara rendah itu membuat Wonwoo membuka matanya perlahan, menatap iris coklat Mingyu yang membuat nafasnya pendek, "… boleh kan?"

2 bulan pacaran membuat otak polos Wonwoo terkikis pelan-pelan, awalnya saat Mingyu bertanya dengan nada penuh harap itu Wonwoo tak bisa mengerti maksudnya, namun ketika Mingyu menekan tubuhnya, mendempet dan saling berbagi nafas, Wonwoo makin gugup dan paham saat sesuatu yang keras menabrak perutnya, berasal dari bagian selatan tubuh Mingyu yang sudah minta perhatian dari kegiatan ciuman panasnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"A..akuu… belum mandi!"

 _Duh bodoh_ , Wonwoo mengutuk diri sendiri ketika kalimat itu yang malah terucap dari bibirnya.

Mingyu tersenyum kecil, memaklumi sisi polos Wonwoo dan kini malah menyusupkan tangannya di balik kaus longgar milik kekasihnya tersebut, hingga membelai punggung telanjang Wonwoo, "Aku tidak mempermasalahkan kau sudah mandi atau belum, sayang."

Wonwoo tahu resiko mengajak Mingyu menginap di rumahnya adalah berakhirnya dia dengan mencuci seprei esok paginya dan telanjang di atas kasur pada malam hari. Dan selama mereka pacaran, baru sekali mereka melakukannya saat awal jadian 2 bulan lalu.

"A..ahh… gyuuh," Wonwoo menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Mingyu yang bidang saat kedua benda yang sama-sama memberontak dari celananya dan celana Mingyu bertemu, meskipun terhalang kain, gesekan itu masih terasa, dan Wonwoo tak tahu apakah Mingyu memang sengaja menggeseknya untuk memancing atau itu hanya sebuah ketidaksengajaan.

"…," Mingyu masih diam menikmati wajah terangsang kekasihnya, demi tuhan Mingyu tak bisa berhenti mengumpat saat Wonwoo malah tenggelam dalam kenikmatannya sendiri, dan ia bersumpah, kegiatan saling menggesek dengan pakaian lengkap tidak pernah terasa senikmat ini.

Wonwoo kalut. Dia ingin, tapi terlalu malu untuk meminta.

"Apa aku perlu meminta izinmu kali ini?" Mingyu bertanya, dan menaikkan dagu Wonwoo menatapnya tepat di matanya yang tajam.

Kali ini Wonwoo mau membuang sikap tsunderenya yang menyebalkan, dia menggeleng, segera dikalungkannya lengannya yang kurus dan berbisik penuh undangan, "Lakukan."

Mingyu berasa menang lotre hari ini.

.

* * *

Yang pertama kali Mingyu lakukan adalah membaringkan Wonwoo di atas kasur yang tak sebegitu besar, dia mengurung namja kurus itu, menciumnya sampai Wonwoo selesai membuka kancing-kancing kemejanya dan merabakan tangannya yang dingin di perut Mingyu yang berotot.

"Kau seperti kelinci sekarang," Mingyu terkekeh saat melihat Wonwoo menarik kerahnya dan mendaratkan bibir untuk menciumi leher jenjangnya.

Bibir Wonwoo membentuk sebuah pout, "Tapi kau benci kelinci."

"Kalau kelinci yang ini, aku suka," Mingyu mengusap-usap rambut Wonwoo dan meraba pinggangnya, mulai menurunkan celana kain dengan panjang selutut yang Wonwoo gunakan dari tadi, hingga memperlihatkan kaki Wonwoo yang jenjang.

"Ugh…," Wonwoo mendesah kecil, menjejakkan kakinya sembari tangannya susah payah melepas kemeja biru Mingyu, "Kau ini plin-plan."

"Hei, aku tidak plin-plan sayang," Mingyu merunduk, membelai perut rata Wonwoo setelah menyingkirkan kemeja biru dari tubuhnya. Namja jangkung itu begitu senang ketika Wonwoo menatapnya dengan pipi seperti buah _peach._

Dan kini mereka berdua, dengan tubuh berisi Mingyu yang tak mengenakan atasan, dan Wonwoo dengan celananya yang sudah menghilang di bawah tempat tidur. Wonwoo mendesis kecil, Mingyu mulai bekerja dengan tangannya, membelai kelelakian Wonwoo yang hanya dilapisi kain berwarna hitam. Pertahanan terakhirnya yang tak akan bertahan lama.

Wonwoo tak sanggup lagi mengontrol desahannya ketika Mingyu memijat benda yang tak sebegitu panjang tersebut, memainkan celana dalam yang mulai basah dan tubuh kurus itu mendesah tak nyaman. Rasa geli dan nikmat bercampur membuat Wonwoo mendadak jadi tidak sabaran, "Lepaskan, Mingyu…"

"Hmm?" dan memang dasarnya saja Mingyu punya hobi menggoda.

"Aa…ahh… eunghh… lepaskan celanakuhh… gyuuhhh, ughh…," Wonwoo meronta tidak sabaran, diarahkannya tangannya sendiri pada celana dalamnya, beruhasa melepas, namun Mingyu buru-buru mencegah.

"Dia bagianku, jadi bersabarlah sedikit," tiang listrik kurang ajar itu merunduk, menenggelamkan wajahnya di belah selangkangan Wonwoo, mengecupi junior yang menegang di balik kain yang makin basah, menggigitnya beberapa kali dan menjilati dengan lidahnya membuat Wonwoo mengerang.

"Ahh… mmphh… Min..Mingyuhh..," desahan itu membuat Mingyu mengabulkan permintaan Wonwoo, tangannya yang lebar menarik turun kain celana dalam itu dan membuangnya asal, menikmati apa yang terpampang di depannya, menggodanya dengan sangat.

Mingyu tahu Wonwoo paling lemah dengan ini, baru saat permukaan bibirnya menyentuh ujung junior Wonwoo, namja itu menggelinjang, setengah memohon, dan menarik kecil surai-surai lembut Mingyu, meminta lebih.

"Mmphh…" Mingyu mengulumnya, memasukkan seluruh kejantanan Wonwoo pada mulutnya yang sanggup menampung ukurannya.

Sampai akhirnya pijatan lembut dan hisapan kuat pada ujung lubangnya membuat Wonwoo sampai pada badai kenikmatan yang pertama, keluar tanpa bisa ditahan membasahi seprei dan Mingyu yang menyaksikannya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, memijit junior Wonwoo yang melemas untuk menuntaskan cairan yang dia keluarkan.

"Mingyuu… uhh… buka!"

Mingyu tahu apa yang Wonwoo maksud, namun namja itu malah sibuk membuka kaus longgar kekasihnya dan menciumi dadanya. Jarinya menemukan puting Wonwoo dan memainkannya, sementara Mingyu mengerang kecil saat Wonwoo dengan tidak sabaran menurunkan resleting celananya.

"Astaga, aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat disini…" Mingyu menggoda, dan Wonwoo makin malu mendengarnya, tapi dia tak peduli, dia tahu benda itu menegang hanya dengan melihat luaran celana jeans kekasihnya

"Jangan bawel," Wonwoo mendesis, menurunkan celana tersebut dan membalik posisi, menduduki paha kokoh kekasihnya dan mencium bibir penuh Mingyu, "Aku…aku juga mau bermain."

Mingyu mengangguk kecil dan mengecup puncak kepala Wonwoo tanda persetujuan, Wonwoo meraba bagian tengah selangkangan Mingyu dan menemukan sesuatu yang besar disana sedang terusik olah tangannya.

"Ssshh… Wonwoo, aa..aahhh," Mingyu mendesahkan namanya, berat dan dalam.

Wonwoo tahu dia amatiran, tapi saat tangannya menurunkan kain terakhir di tubuh pacarnya, Wonwoo mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan, lagipula, blowjob itu bukan sesuatu yang sulit. Dia sudah pernah melakukannya.

Bibir Wonwoo itu seksi, dan Mingyu tidak bohong. Dia makin terangsang hanya dengan melihat bibir tipis itu melingkari kejantanannya, mengulumnya dengan lembut, sambil memijat batangnya yang tak bisa masuk sepenuhnya, fantasi liar Mingyu terjadi, dan akhirnya dia menyuruh Wonwoo berhenti sebelum dia benar-benar akan keluar di mulut yang sedari tadi mendesahkan namanya itu.

"U..uhhh…" Wonwoo tak bisa menolak saat posisinya berubah, kini dia duduk di atas Mingyu yang bersandar penuh pada _dashboard_ ranjangnya, "Aa…ahh Mingyu…"

Mingyu menggoyangkan pinggulnya, menggoda kejantanan Wonwoo yang mulai mengeras dengan miliknya yang sudah siap, kedua alat kelamin itu bertubrukan, saling menggesek dengan irama pelan dan menggoda hingga Wonwoo bersumpah, dia bisa keluar hanya dengan hal seperti ini.

"Aah… Wonwoo…" Mingyu mendesahkan namanya tepat di telinga kekasihnya yang kini sedang memeluk erat lehernya, saling menggerakkan pinggul dan sesekali mencumbu bibir setengah terbuka itu.

Setelah Wonwoo siap, Mingyu mencari posisi yang bisa membuat Wonwoo nyaman, memosisikan juniornya pada lubang yang sebelumnya dia masuki dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang, menggoda hingga menyentuh syaraf-syaraf yang membuat seorang Jeon Wonwoo mengeluarkan desahannya yang paling keras.

Rasanya bukan sakit, tapi penuh. Rasanya sesuatu yang berdenyut masuk ke dalam tubuh Wonwoo membuat namja itu tanpa sadar malah menggoyangkan pinggulnya, menggoda Mingyu dan mengundang desahan hingga erangan, lalu akhirnya keduanya memilih untuk sama-sama bergerak, saling menikmati friksi-friksi kenikmatan yang tak akan surut.

"Gyuu…uhh… lebih… cepat…," Wonwoo merasakan ujung kejantanan Mingyu menyentuh titik lemahnya, membuat tubuh Wonwoo seolah meleleh dan dia bergerak memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya lebih cepat.

"A..astaga, Jeon Wonwoo…," Mingyu meracau, dinding sempit itu memijat juniornya, sementara tangan kanannya menekan kejantanan Wonwoo yang ikut terhentak bersama gerakan mereka, Mingyu bisa gila hanya dengan suara seksi kekasihnya bersamaan dengan lubang yang mencengkramnya begitu erat.

Wonwoo datang tanpa aba-aba, tubuhnya mengejang dan melemas saat Mingyu melihat cairan putih itu keluar dengan cepat membasahi perut dan tangannya, sementara Wonwoo yang melemas berhenti bergerak, Mingyu memutuskan menyusul, dia tak mau berlaku kasar, namun dia butuh pelepasannya sekarang.

Wajah pascaorgasme milik Wonwoo itu membuat nafsu Mingyu naik sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Dan Wonwoo memekik kecil saat merasa syaraf itu dihujani cairan yang hangat, sangat banyak beberapa kali hingga merembes keluar dan mengalir di sela-sela pahanya.

Menyadari Mingyu yang sudah sampai, Wonwoo menetralkan nafasnya yang terengah, cepat-cepat menyembunyikan wajahnya dan meringkuk malu.

"Lagi?"

"Da…dasar mesum," Wonwoo memukul lengan Mingyu yang langsung dibalas dengan ciuman manja kekasihnya.

"Ayolah… kau juga menginginkannya, hmm?"

Dan sialnya memang begitu.

"Lagi."

Masih dengan tubuh yang menyatu, Mingyu menggoyangkan pinggulnya, memaksa Wonwoo mendesah, "Apa?"

"A..ayo lakukan lagi."

"Nah, harusnya dari awal kau begitu.." Mingyu menahan berat Wonwoo, masih dengan pinggulnya yang bergerak maju dan mundur, "Kalau mau cium, cium saja, kalau mau minta bercinta denganku, lakukan saja, jangan canggung lagi. Kau mengerti kan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk kecil, meloloskan desahannya untuk kesekian kali dan langsung memeluk tubuh tegap Mingyu, menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

.

"Karena aku sudah jadi milikmu, tidak apa, kau tidak perlu repot-repot meminta. Iya kan, Jeon Wonwoo?"

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **/TENGGELAM DALAM LAUTAN/**

 **UDAH ENGGAK NGERTI MAU NGOMONG APA**

 **INI GUA NULIS APA ?**

 **/KUBUR DIRI/**

 **.**

 **/NGEMIS REVIEW :V/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salam Super**

 **Raeyoo**


End file.
